Seré tu pequeña sombra
by Hanabi Angel Ai
Summary: Muchas veces no nos damos cuenta, pero otras, el sentimiento de ser cuidados por alguien desde las sombras nos inunda..."Porque eres lo que yo no puedo, por eso te ayudaré, idiota" AU 8059


_He aquí a la desaparecida, lo siento…_

_Este pequeño fic va dedicado a __Nata__, mi dulce editora, que es demasiado amable y paciente conmigo, aunque debe ser porque no le pago, si lo hiciera de seguro ya hubieras viajado y estarías azotando mi puerta, derribándola y preguntándome por qué no escribo u.u. De verdad gracias por aguantarme y soportar mis no ganas de escribir, además de leerme antes de subir las cosas ya que mi confianza es horrible…_

_Tambien a Damuco por acompañarme como escritora de fics y porque mientras escribía recordaba tu fic Linda Muñeca nwn jajaja_

_Para los lectores, aclaro que no he visto la película the Secret World of Arrietty, pero me inspiré gracias a su canción y a las imágenes del video de youtube xD_

_Queria hacer una historia corta, de esas de 500 palabras, pero salió esto, espero les guste o algo jeje…_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

** "****Seré tu pequeña sombra"**

El pelinegro dio una última mirada al lugar soltando un bufido frustrado. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y una sonrisa débil surcó sus labios cuando un llamado lejano llegó a sus oídos.

-¡Hey, Yamamoto! ¡¿Aun no lo encuentras?!- Preguntaba un chico en tanto se acercaba corriendo al campo de beisbol donde el moreno se encontraba de pie. Yamamoto apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza, su compañero de equipo solo se rascó la cabeza lamentándolo- Has estado toda la tarde buscándolo, ya esta anocheciendo, no lograrás ver nada…pero en serio, amigo; si era tan valioso mejor no lo hubieras traído colgando al cuello. Vayámonos ya a casa…quizás y hasta no te lo pusiste hoy y lo encuentres en tu habitación cuando llegues.- Rió un tanto escandaloso para luego salir corriendo por donde había llegado-¡Vamos a cambiarnos los uniformes! ¡Estas peor que nunca!

El ojimiel bajó la vista a su ropa, estar más sucio de lo normal era lo de menos, si tan solo hubiera logrado dar con ese objeto; prácticamente había revisado de rodillas cada rincón del campo en su búsqueda.

Cerró lo ojos, apretando los dientes. No quería irse, no sin antes haberlo encontrado…

Otro llamado a lo lejos le hizo abrir lo ojos y soltar una risa sin fuerzas. Vaya guardián estaba hecho, acababa de perder el lazo que lo unía a uno de sus mejores amigos, el que le había enseñado que aunque todo se viera negro, no debía darse por vencido. El anillo Vongola de la lluvia, que colgaba de su cuello mediante una fina cadena había desaparecido. No lo había perdido cuando lucharon por él en aquella batalla contra los Varia y sí en una rutinaria práctica. Sus suaves carcajadas eran ahora apenas audibles.

Esta vez si se veía todo negro…pero quiso atribuirlo a la noche que ya caía…

Apresuró sus pasos hacia el camerino, mañana seria otro día, se levantaría más temprano que nunca y seguiría buscando… Un leve maullido le hizo detenerse a mitad de camino y sonreír de forma sincera esta vez, unos chispeantes ojos rojos le miraban entre los matorrales, le hizo recordar a aquel gato que hace tiempo había comenzado a rondar su casa, los mismos ojos afilados y astutos ¿Podría ser el mismo? Se acercó unos cuantos pasos queriendo inclinarse.

-¿Estas siguiéndome…?- Preguntó entre risas, estirando su mano, pero así como esos brillosos ojos aparecieron; desaparecieron de la misma forma y a gran velocidad, removiendo algunas hojas y perdiéndose en lo denso del follaje. Se incorporó lentamente, rascándose la mejilla. Por alguna razón, aquel pesado sentimiento se había esfumado, o más bien, como si lo hubiesen hecho estallar en mil pedacitos. Se carcajeó con ánimos, definitivamente mañana lo encontraría.

Corrió hacia la puerta de los camarines. Era un sentimiento cálido el que ahora le abrasaba, un sentimiento extraño que le venia siguiendo desde hace un tiempo, prácticamente desde que aquel minino había aparecido en su vida, como si le vigilara; y a veces… podía jurar que escuchaba sus maullidos como susurros camuflados de insultos. Curiosamente se preguntaba por qué soñaba con destellantes y hermosos ojos verdes, como joyas; y no con los rojos que parecieran vigilarlo cada día… Sus sueños, graciosamente entonces se convertían en regaños e insultos, como los que los maullidos ocultaban; y sonreía dormido, perdiéndose en la calidez de lo que parecía una diminuta mano acariciándole el rostro…

Entró al vestidor y su espalda se perdió de vista en cuanto cerró la puerta tras suyo.

-Idiota…-Murmuró una voz que podría perderse fácilmente entre la más suave brisa. Un maullido le acompañó, mientras el dueño de aquella voz hacia una mueca, intentando apartarse de la selva de interminables hojas que le dificultaban el paso hacia el felino que ya le esperaba fuera del matorral. Hayato frunció el ceño mirando hacia la puerta cerrada, aquel maniático no podía ser más descerebrado. De todo lo que podía perder…Chasqueó la lengua, acariciando levemente el pelaje del animal antes de subirse a su lomo de un ágil salto. Con sus diez centímetros de estatura, era mucho más conveniente moverse de esa forma, aunque su compañero sufriera de ataques de terquedad y rebeldía demasiadas veces- Vamos Uri, encontremos el anillo que ese imbécil perdió…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Por eso decía que aquel maniático era un idiota despreocupado. Gokudera creyó que lo encontraría despierto, aun si era más de medianoche, por culpa del remordimiento de haber perdido algo que debía prácticamente considerarlo más valioso que su vida, pero no, dormía plácidamente, con la ventana medianamente abierta y con la luz de la mesita de noche encendida.

Sujetó el anillo que tenia entre sus diminutas manos con mayor fuerza, lo colocó en su cabeza quedándole como si fuera una corona y bajó de Uri con rapidez. Bufó con pesadez al verlo escabullirse saltando hacia otros tejados.

Observó al más alto que descansaba en la cama por unos segundos, sintiendo el frío de la brisa nocturna en su menudo cuerpo, cubierto de ropas graciosamente pequeñas, decoradas con cadenas que alguna vez fueron joyas que alguien perdió.

Dejó que el viento removiera por última vez sus plateados cabellos y se abrió paso a la habitación. Sin su compañero, recorrer esa pequeña distancia era una travesía, pero se había jurado que haría lo que fuera…lo que fuera para ayudar a aquel chico de cabello castaño que conoció de manera accidental una vez. Un muchacho que, sin quererlo, le había protegido de un pequeño incendio que unos bastardos habían comenzado en un sitio abandonado. Había apagado el fuego, salvándole de la pequeña e insignificante (menos para él) explosión que seguramente vendría. Lo había hecho sin saber que él existía, sin tener idea que le había salvado la vida, por lo tanto él le pagaría con ella.

Después de mucho tiempo, sentía que haber huido de su casa, de su gente, de su "mundo", no había sido un error, incluso si en su cabeza seguían resonando aquellas palabras "No somos como ellos, Hayato…".

Aunque no podía permanecer al lado de su salvador, Sawada Tsunayoshi y ser la mano derecha que añoraba ser, ocuparía un espacio en su vida ayudando al idiota que tenia como amigo desde las sombras, incluso si eso le hería el orgullo, porque aquel maniático era todo lo que el no podía ser…Porque en sus pequeños sueños, él no media diez centímetros, ni daba grandes saltos para lograr alcanzar la cama desde una mesita de noche a la que tuvo que llegar trepando como si escalara una montaña.

En sus sueños, él podía ser el guardián que le faltaba al décimo Vongola y no ser solamente la sombra que aparecía repentinamente cada noche ante el semblante de un dormido guardián de la lluvia…

Colocó el anillo en su dedo con esfuerzo y dificultad; y este relució como agradeciendo el haberlo devuelto a su dueño. Intentó recuperar el aliento antes de avanzar hacia el pecho del otro, quedando de pie con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, mientras la luz le hacia un favor al agrandar la silueta de su sombra. Chistó molesto. El jamás perdería un objeto tan valioso, aunque de todos modos jamás hubiera podido recibir algo así…

Suspiró. De todos los guardianes a los que pudo ayudar volviéndose su sombra, ¿por qué tuvo que escoger a este? Se acercó a su mejilla dando reiterados palmetazos sobre esta, antes de caer rendido en ella. Estaba agotado, pero como la mano derecha que añoraba ser, debía ayudar al estúpido espadachín para que se convirtiera en el mejor guardián.

-Si vuelves a hacer una estupidez así, te haré estallar, bastardo…incluso si debo gastar toda mi provisión de explosivos…Idiota…descerebrado…

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse producto de la calidez que el moreno desprendía y el cansancio provocado de la ardua búsqueda. Sabía que debía retirarse a aquel agujero en la pared del cuarto, donde su mundo diminuto se ocultaba, pero el mismo agotamiento le impedía mover un solo musculo.

Era tan patético pensar que podía caer rendido por tal calidez, porque el contacto estaba prohibido si no era con alguien como él mismo, así que a pesar de admirar con tal fuerza a aquel pelicastaño chico asustadizo, el pelinegro era la primera persona a la que se acercaba de tal manera, la primera a la que había llegado a tocar y aunque se lo negara a sí mismo, era una sensación muy distinta al desagrado. Maldijo entre dientes como la idiotez del japonés se le estaba contagiando y entre murmullos al aire, se dijo a si mismo que solo por esta noche se quedaría en esa posición un poco más de tiempo, "el muy bastardo se la debía…"

Yamamoto por su parte, volvió a soñar con aquellos, misteriosos y hermosos, ojos esmeralda mientras los susurros de unos insultos que le hacían reír inundaban todo. Y las caricias a su rostro no tardaban, amaba sus sueños, aunque esta vez surgió algo diferente, una escena que antes no había ocurrido, soñó que Tsuna al fin encontraba su guardián de la tormenta, aquel puesto que permanecía eternamente desocupado; y éste le dedicaba una intensa mirada verde que le hacia perder el aliento. Y que entre murmullos indescifrables, le entregaba su anillo perdido con una sonrisa altanera.

Sonrió…"Gracias, Gokudera"

_**FIN**_


End file.
